


Climax Night

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·黑白魔·双向暗恋加醉酒等于乱搞
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 黑白魔
Kudos: 13





	Climax Night

酒过三巡后话题变得粗俗起来。武士拽着龙骑讲述黄金港的女人，描述间搞混了现实、妄想和三流小报夹缝间的色情广告，两人一个敢说一个敢听，不时还发出了然的笑声。冒险者群聚的酒馆里也没人理会这些常见的下流话题。

“所以说啊，东方服饰好就好在半遮半掩的颈后，那里如果有一颗痣……”

夹杂在嘈杂中的话语传进黑魔耳中。他抬眼看了看自己的队友。八人拼了两桌，像平时那样防护职业和治疗职业坐在一起，四个进攻职业又凑了一桌。但庆功宴上众人放开了喝，不多时就有人爬到了陌生人的桌边搭讪或者两两占了角落里空出的桌子。黑魔喝得很慢，木杯还剩个底的时候他发现自己这桌已经只剩自己一个。

他不太在意，隔着杯子看隔壁的热闹。显然武士的擦边球故事很下酒，龙骑这时醉到趴在桌上喊快打完了赶紧拉我起来。其他人还算清醒的人在边上大笑，白魔无奈地说你没躺，你就是喝多了。

白魔脖子上也有一颗痣。他突然想到，武士说的那句话在他心里生根发芽。但是平时都藏在高领的花边后，只有很近时才看得见。他为什么会知道呢？他继续自问自答，因为以太步白魔的时候一低头就能看见。耳后再往下一点点，有时战斗激烈，那点瑕疵就隐没在星星点点的汗水里，让人心痒地晶亮。

现在也可以看见。人声鼎沸的酒馆不比夏夜的户外凉快，白魔把头发扎了起来，领口也在谈话间松了一点。黑魔偏偏头，带着一种欣赏自己收藏的珍宝的愉快心情。没想到还未看真切，白魔的眼神就和他的撞个正着。白魔有点意外，随即朝他笑笑。黑魔不动声色地移开目光，喝了一口寡淡的麦酒。

像嫌醉鬼闹得不够凶一样，队长自掏腰包买了一箱好酒。虽说这种低档酒馆的好酒也就是海都进来的粗制烈酒，但给冒险者助兴再好不过。一箱酒摆到桌上，醉得最厉害又爱说没醉得家伙们先一人夺了一瓶打算证明自己，其余微醺的人拿了玻璃杯互相斟酒。

战士喊黑魔过去喝一杯，黑魔照做了。

烈酒有一股发烫的回甘。他旁边的座位上突然多出一个人影，是白魔，端着喝了一半的杯子对他说：“辛苦了。多亏了你才能完成任务。”黑魔愣了愣，回答说：“都是份内事，也谢谢你的照顾。”他的酒杯悬在半空，白魔把自己的杯子贴上去，发出小小的一声响。黑魔想这一声响实在是没什么好在意的一件小事，甚至连一件事都算不上，但他控制不了酒精按着自己的脑袋往细枝末节的地方思考。平时的白魔会适应每个人的社交距离作出妥帖的回应。而不会这样带着微醺时放松的笑意亲密地与自己碰杯。但白魔的主动却不让他讨厌，不如说他希望白魔能在自己身边多停留一会儿。

黑魔以为白魔要说什么，但他好像只是刻意来和自己碰个杯，随即一条金鱼般游走了。黑魔看他的杯子斟满又空掉，才想起这大概是他们最后一次喝酒。所谓“庆功宴”代表着一项任务的顺利完成，为了这项任务才聚在一起的人们理所当然地各奔东西。难怪连白魔也会放开了喝，黑魔想，把自己的杯子搁在桌上。他不是那种随着时间推移会让人感到亲切起来的家伙，滴水不漏的作风包括对战斗流程的了如指掌，以及对酒量的把控。

以及，在散场时自然地提出“我送你回去吧”的手段。骑士感激地看了黑魔一眼，毕竟靠为数不多的清醒人把醉鬼送回家不是件容易事。好在白魔至少还能自己走，甚至还能像往常一样和众人行礼告别，虽然动作因为酒精轻飘飘的。

黑魔不认识白魔的家，虽然知道他住在薰衣草苗圃。温吞的夜风缠在两人身上。黑魔跟在白魔身后，深感自己的行为其实也是有勇无谋：出于关心、嫉妒、隐秘的渴望，他如愿以偿地和白魔独处了——然后呢？他绝无可能和白魔告白，甚至连他自己都说不清楚自己心怀的是哪种情愫。他愿意把自己的初衷想得卑劣：无非因为自己独来独往惯了，而白魔又碰巧施舍给他人人都有的关爱中的一份；又因为他欣赏白魔做事得体，总能完美履行自己的职责，乃至给黑魔一点扰得他心中纷乱的多余照顾。他想，把几瓶以太药几次方便他以太步的站位几次治疗视作自己在白魔心中有特殊位置的证明，实在是可笑的自作多情。

打断他思绪的是钥匙撞到门板的声音。白魔安静得一言不发，黑魔没察觉到他已经醉得对不准锁孔了。他说了声：“我来。”从白魔手里抽出钥匙，插进锁孔里——白魔连钥匙都选错了，黑魔也分不清这么多钥匙里哪一把是公寓大门的，只好一把把轮流试。

他开门的时候，白魔在一边看着，像只以观察人类忙碌为消遣的猫。黑魔也由着他去，直到自己肩膀上突然多出一份重量。白魔把头搁在他肩膀上，带着酒气的呼吸喷在他领子里，见到黑魔震惊地偏过头也只是笑笑，好像他们本来就这么亲密。黑魔想让他老实站好，没想到白魔直接把身体的重量也压在他身上——黑魔隔着两层衣服感到法袍下的身体温热柔软，脸上如成熟果实般酡红。

黑魔觉得烈酒的后劲泛上来，否则他不会从白魔脸上的红里想到烂熟的蜜桃还有多汁、甜蜜、可食用等既可用于水果也可以用于情色的词。白魔凑到黑魔耳畔，说：“你脸好红。”黑魔赶紧把脸别回去，白魔不依不挠地揪着他的领子让他转回来：“是不是生病了。”

黑魔脸上确实发烫。见鬼了，反正明天他也不会记得了不是吗。这希望成了黑魔心灵的魔罩，让他忍着白魔的手在自己脸上来回抚摸。医者总会喜欢听话的病人，见黑魔不反抗，白魔索性又拽了一下黑魔的衣领，让他低下来一些，然后把自己的额头贴到黑魔额头上。

黑魔现在很希望自己刚刚没那么早放下酒杯。他屏住呼吸，深夜的楼道内几乎能听见心脏狼狈地狂跳的声音。白魔离他很近，被灯光映得水亮的眼神在黑魔脸上逗留了一会儿，好像他是乌尔达哈珠宝店的某件珍奇展品。黑魔没再移开眼神，白魔的脸颊泛着隐约的绯红，像种天真的引诱。

白魔总算放过了他。下腹尴尬的反应让黑魔不知所措，罪魁祸首对此毫不知情，留恋地嗅着黑魔身上的气味，微弱的气流撩得他心烦意乱，几乎拖着白魔胳膊把他拉进房间里。

白魔出门前没有留灯，房间一片漆黑。黑魔想没有比边摸索着点灯边忍受不合时宜的勃起，让你硬得要命的人还不知好歹地在你身上乱摸更痛苦的事了。好不容易点亮那盏台灯的时候黑魔想，他一定是把我认成某个人了。某个在他生活中早已出现的，自然地挽着手的，站在玄关时就可以亲热的人。

黑魔回过头，对上白魔湿润的眼睛。那点怀疑、嫉妒和背德的不安像烧断的灯芯，在他心里落下黑色的灰来。

……但那个人也不会送你回家，不是吗？

他按住白魔已经放到他腰带上的手，把对方禁锢在墙上亲吻。他想注视那双朝思暮想的眼睛，又厌恶其中倒映出的卑劣的自己。所以他很快把这个双唇相贴的吻变成了赤裸裸的侵占，肆无忌惮地挑拨白魔的呼吸，直到眼泪像升腾的情欲般模糊掉所有多余的感情。

黑魔没花多久就解开了白魔的衣服，法袍的构造都差不多。半蜕的外套如同包裹住赤裸身体的茧，外袍下的里衬鲜血般淌在腰和腿上，凌乱地堆积在地，像揉皱的玫瑰。另一边白魔还在一颗一颗解他的扣子，与处理伤口时的利落截然不同的笨拙的认真。黑魔轻轻拍掉白魔的手，在他面前脱掉繁重的长袍。

黑魔忘了自己期待过什么——在糟糕的梦境和白日的走神中擅自出现的白魔的身体，但与自己此刻触摸到的人相比只是苍白的妄想。他终于可以切实地握住那只从白色袖口伸出的手腕，它比自己想象过的更脆弱，他用舌尖描画干净的皮肤上青色静脉的纹路。他也终于可以像春梦中那样去触碰白魔所有的隐秘之处，去记住白魔身体的每个地方：唇峰柔软的起伏，容易取悦的乳尖，仰头喘息时滑动的喉结，和主人同样羞赧而敏感的性器，乃至透出微红灯光的指缝。他其实不知道自己称不称得上技术尚可，他在占有欲和保护欲中挣扎着抚慰白魔的身体，既渴望与对方完成某种仪式般交合，又小心翼翼地隐藏自己的慌张。

白魔在黑魔的手指探进后穴时弓起了背，但没有更多的拒绝。黑魔放过他呼吸急促的唇。白魔跪坐在他面前，光滑的背部沙丘一样延伸在他视线里，被灯光染成暧昧的暖色。白魔眼里一切都是模模糊糊的、隐约的、湿滑的，像下雨时濡湿的苔藓，但不像连绵的雨天那么阴沉，相反某些他期待已久的，几乎为之疯狂的东西正在发生。

但他抓不住其中的一丝主导，只能听之任之地让事情失去控制。

“嗯。”他诚实地点点头。他不知道黑魔的表情为什么没有因为这句话而高兴半分，反而像在沉默中忍耐着什么。他担心是自己的回答没能取悦对方。黑魔的性器在他的后穴里慢慢推进，一点点扩张着他紧窄的肠壁。他在某个浅浅的敏感点被触碰到时绷紧了身体，黑魔没错过他的反应，顶端整个刮过敏感点时白魔颤抖着软在他怀里。

黑魔抬起他的脸：“你有喜欢的人吗？”

白魔想，这实在是太恶劣了。人总不可能高潮在喜欢的人怀里，还能隐瞒自己的全部心意。但和爱意同样深重的是伴随他一生的谨慎和保守，这让白魔下意识地选择了最简单的方式回答：他点了点头。

他感到黑魔的动作明显顿了顿。随后性器一点点顶进润滑过的深处，比起快感更多的是身体被侵犯的胀痛，以及他奢望已久的被填满的幸福。

他该感谢黑魔没再深究那个问题。黑魔凑过来吻他的时候发丝蹭在他的额头上，白魔想世界上不会有比这更温柔的触感，几乎像松针在湖面落下的涟漪。他以一个醉醺醺的人能做出的最细腻的动作回吻黑魔。黑魔轻啄他的唇珠，像鸟儿偷走一颗樱桃。

白魔知道黑魔还没完全进来，但仅仅这样小幅度的抽插也让他颤抖地抓住黑魔的肩膀。他既希望黑魔能通过自己的身体感到欢愉，又害怕黑魔会给他超出极限的，过多的快感。

黑魔咬他耳后的皮肤，舌尖抵着那颗黑痣，昏暗的灯光下细微得难以寻找，但他看见了，因为他们是如此之近。白魔的腰吃不住力，往下沉了一截，再次被硬着的性器刺激到的后穴一下绞紧。黑魔倒吸一口气，安慰地抚摸白魔的背，替他把汗湿的头发拨到耳后。

白魔突然舔了他的手臂一口。黑魔眨眨眼，才意识到他舔的是自己小臂内侧的伤痕——他还是个初出茅庐的咒术师的时候不慎被魔物割伤的，虽然已经愈合，仍在手臂上留下一条起伏的深粉色伤痕。这么多年，他自己早已看惯，一年四季的长袖咒袍也让这条伤疤成为一个无关紧要的秘密。

而白魔在他伸手的时候看到了。他感到白魔湿润的舌尖在那条凸起的伤疤上游走，那里的感觉比周围的皮肤迟钝，白魔却好像担心还会疼痛一样仔细地舔着每一寸皮肤，好像他不是个治疗师而黑魔也不是经验丰富的冒险者，只是两只受伤时只能互相舔舐的动物。

微痒的感觉从手臂传到心里，几乎让黑魔觉得心也融化了一角，他借着这点勇气开口：“你喜欢的人……是怎么样的？”

白魔有点迷茫地抬起脸，似乎花了很久才听懂黑魔的意思：“他……他很好闻。”

黑魔想，这就像你觉得天要下雨，但你又抱着侥幸的心思不带伞出门，结果被浇了个彻头彻尾。他在心里给了自己一个苦笑：至少这下你彻底明白，自己和他的心没关系了。

他按住白魔的手腕，告诉还不知道要发生什么的人：“痛的话可以抓我。”

他不想再在意白魔会不会痛了。

阴茎整根没入的时候白魔觉得自己被钉死在了床上，黑魔甚至换了个姿势压在他身上好完全插进去。黑魔还没动几下他就被逼出了眼泪。黑魔没理会他的呜咽，自顾自地操开了他的后穴。他不知道这是幸运还是不幸，每一次黑魔进得更深，快感就成倍地烙印在他身体里，他既害怕自己从未经历的感觉，又无法拒绝。

黑魔没阻止他自渎，也没管他哭着射精的时候有几滴精液溅在自己腿根上。白魔在前面的高潮中浑身颤抖的时候黑魔把性器撤了出来，白魔以为他要射在自己身上，结果黑魔只是把他拉起来翻了个身从后面再来。  
看不见白魔的脸让黑魔觉得好受一些。他从白魔发红的腿根上抹走刚才白魔射出的东西，抹在阴茎上。对方的后穴被操干得红肿，邀请般微张着。

再捅进那个后穴的时候黑魔发现，白魔没在自己身上抓出任何一道。他们对一夜情的对象倒是有同样的原则，不留痕迹，不留麻烦。哪怕他再想在这具身体上留下指痕和吻痕，他也明白这份殊荣并不属于自己。那会记住我操他的感觉吗？黑魔不自觉地更用力，手指充满暗示地在白魔腰窝上画圈。他看见白魔的双手攥紧了床单。

白魔把脸埋在枕头下，觉得和脸接触的被单湿湿黏黏的，不用想也知道是自己的泪水和口水。但他被黑魔干得狼狈至极，出了哭叫和毫无作用的求饶外控制不了任何事情。他甚至希望黑魔能一直埋在自己深处，因为他每次拔出去摩擦到那个敏感点时自己的肠壁就难以抑制地收缩，过量的快感让他双腿打颤。他无意识地压低臀部想逃走，每次都被黑魔更狠地撞进深处。

他听见黑魔的喘息和肉体相交的声音。黑魔突然停了下来，左右手分别抓住他的手腕往后拉：“起来。”他只好用膝盖往前蹭了两步，跪坐的姿势下他看不见黑魔的表情。

他很快就明白了黑魔为什么要抓着他的手腕，除了不让他再逃之外，就是引导他摸那些黑魔希望他摸的地方：比如两人的交合处。意识到这点的羞耻让他握紧拳头，被黑魔抓住食指和中指摸向后穴。他的后穴好像被黑魔的性器撑得只有薄薄一层，岌岌可危地吞吐着一个过大的硬物。

“你知道吗。”黑魔在他耳边低语，放慢了抽插的速度，“每次我要抽走时你缠得最紧。”为了验证他的话，黑魔慢慢从他身体里拔出来，他几乎绝望地说着拒绝的话，也清楚要或不要并非由他决定，他只能等待那个无可避免的时刻。黑魔的茎头缓缓碾过他的敏感点，展开所有贪婪地吸吮的褶皱，他的后穴就这样舒服到情难自禁地收缩。他用指腹摸到了自己的情动，一下又一下，一张一合地挽留。

黑魔注意到白魔又射了，这次全滴在床单上。他一松手，刚才前后一起高潮的身体就软在他怀里。情欲和酒精共同作用下白魔的身体像催熟后盛放的花。

他有点不忍地吻吻白魔眼角干涸的泪痕，射在白魔的体内。而被他灌满的人已经在过多的爱欲中沉眠过去。

白魔醒来时感到的失落大于痛苦。

他只是故意在庆功宴上多喝了几杯，破罐破摔地和自己赌黑魔会不会送自己回来。没人会和醉鬼的勾引生气，没想到事情的发展好得出乎预料，黑魔甚至还和自己睡了一晚上。

他确实应该把这结局归类成好，一个从今往后不会再联系的暗恋对象，至少从人家那里得到了一场性事。至于那些他拼命憋住的秘密，也就这么过去了，彼此都不添麻烦。

他空落落地起身，下身酸软得好像不是自己的。然后他抬头，看见黑魔抱着一堆洗好的衣服走进自己的房间。  
“……你没走。”

彼此都太聪明，不必再演失忆的戏码。但白魔憋了半天也只能以一个显而易见的事实作为开场白。

黑魔点点头，把衣服搁在床尾：“我有事想和你说。”

白魔和他对视，示意他继续。

“我想我很喜欢你。”

黑魔盯着他的表情好像他只是个薰衣草苗圃里的木人：“我不会给自己辩解什么，要是你或者你喜欢的人介意我也只能保证从此不再出现在你眼前。”

白魔的理解能力止步于黑魔的第一句话，他全部的感官都集中在眼前的人身上却又一片混乱，最后只剩了最坦诚的底牌：“……我想，我也很喜欢你。”

人的思绪在命运交错的时刻经常会掉链子地飘到很远，比如黑魔想的是，要是住宅区可以以太步真想直接飞过去抱住他。他不知道白魔也想用营救把他拉到身边。总之两位过于在意细枝末节的魔法师终于发现，原来一切自以为的多想都不是多想。

“人群有那么多人，选你以太步是有原因的。”

“我也不是每次都碰巧多存了一个单抬。”

“你不记得你昨天是什么反应吗？”黑魔突然问，手指来回抚摸着白魔的手背。

“我不记得。”白魔回避了问题，“但你还可以再提升一下接吻水平。”黑魔只能叹气：“……所以你就看着我折腾你家倒霉的门？”

白魔回答：“我也想。但那时手没那么听话。”黑魔笑着接下去：“因为白魔法师大人不太清醒的脑子在想办法把我拐上床。”

白魔知道自己的心思被对方猜了个大概：“……你亲我的时候，我以为你只是睡一觉就走。”

“但这样也值得卖醉了。”黑魔把食指穿到白魔的手掌下，发现对方的手心出了一层薄汗。白魔有点尴尬地抽回手：“因为不会有这么幸运的事情。”不会碰巧你的意中人也喜欢你，甚至仗着酒精获得一场越界的体验已经能算一个自私的结局。

“但就是这么巧。”黑魔重新握住白魔的手，白魔顺从地和他十指相扣：“什么事那么巧？”

黑魔马上反应过来，意识到白魔小小的报复：“我是说，‘我也喜欢你’这件事很巧。”

白魔笑着抱住仿佛背咒文般一字一句的恋人：“不过你以太步飞我的时候身上真的很好闻。”

“到底是什么味道？”  
“非要说的话……像薰衣草？”

“那应该是，”黑魔思忖了几秒，“爆发药里的邪衣薰衣草吧。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *打本记得喝爆发药


End file.
